Really?
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: Danny was walking back to class in the still empty hallway when he was suddenly pulled into the janitors closet by his arm. Before he could says anything a pair of soft lips were on his own and arms circled his waist He immediately knew who this person was, Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

**A Word from EthanlovesDanny: Okay now that I officially know that DETHAN is going nowhere on Teen wolf I needed to make myself feel better. So I've devoted myself into writing only DETHAN stories. I have much more ideas and stories coming up and I really hope you enjoy them.**

**P.S Keahu Kahuanui is an amazing actor and needs to be treated better because they really do treat him like crap.**

**A/N Set after Ethan comes back.**

**Danny was never with his ex in the basement and Ethan decided to come back because he missed Danny and wanted to continue their relationship. Ethan and Aidan split up instead of going down to the basement together to look for Barrow. Ethan was searching classrooms when he gets distracted by the smells Armani in the air.**

**ooOoo**

Danny had no idea what was going on with his relationship with Ethan. It's been two weeks since Ethan's left without a word and he was convinced that he wasn't coming back. He had spent the last two weeks calling, texting and even asking the others if they had heard anything but nothing. He wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying so he excused himself and went to the bathroom. The halls were empty and quiet as he made his way there, completely zoned out on his phone. When he finally did get to the restroom he shoved his phone into his pocket before heading into one of the stalls. Two or three minutes later he left the stall, washed his hands and left the bathroom. He was walking back to class in the still empty hallway when he was suddenly pulled into the janitors closet by his arm. Before he could say anything a pair of soft lips were on his own and a pair of arms circled his waist. He immediately knew who this person was, Ethan. He pushed Ethan back against the wall, his hands going under Ethan's shirt while he ravished his mouth.

Ethan never thought he'd miss anyone as much as he missed Danny. When Danny pulled his shirt up and over his head Ethan started fumbling with Danny's belt. When Danny's hands grabbed his, stopping him, he looked up to find the human staring back at him. Danny leans down and captures his lips in a kiss, this time much slower and sensual. He no longer had shaky and frantic hands when he started to undo Danny's jeans. Jeans halfway open Ethan slipped one hand into the front of Danny's boxers. When Danny softly bit down on his lip he growled in the back of his throat. Danny slowly pulled away from him but only to remove his own shirt. Danny undid Ethan's jeans and slipped a hand into his boxers as they started kissing again. God Ethan missed how the human made him feel. He moaned when Danny started sliding his hand up and down his already hard member, he did the same. It didn't take long for them to reach their peak because both of them had been sexually frustrated for those two weeks they were apart. Ethan was so caught up with Danny that he didn't hear footsteps outside nor did he hear the door open.

"Really Ethan?" A voice called out.

Ethan looked towards the now open door and smiled. "Hey, sorry I got a little distracted."

Aidan looked at Danny who was fixing his jeans. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Nice too see you too Aidan." Danny said not looking his way.

"Um remember that thing we were doing, I didn't find anything." Says Aidan. "I'm sorry to do this but Ethan we have to go."

Ethan nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." When his brother left he waited until he was a good distance away before he turned his attention back to Danny.

"Aidan and I were doing something before I saw you, I have to go."

Danny nodded. "Are you even going to tell me where you've been for the past two weeks or should I not even ask?"

Ethan sighed. "Something happened with me and my brother that messed us a little. To be honest we were thinking about not even coming back at all."

"Why did you come back then?" Danny admitted looking down.

Ethan smiled. "Because I missed you like crazy."

Danny kept his eyes on the ground but smiled. "Well I'm glad that you decided to come back."

Ethan was about to say something else but he was cut off by the fire alarm that suddenly went off. "Damn that things loud!" He yelled.

Danny finished fixing his clothes and cracked open the door. The halls were already filling with students and teachers. "We better go but before I do-"

"Don't worry." Ethan says. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You go ahead." Danny says. "I need a minute to fix myself."

Ethan looked down and smiled. "Just cover yourself with your jacket, no one will know."

Tying his jacket around his waist he started to leave but Ethan grabbed his arm and pulled him into another kiss that quickly got heated.

Ethan could hear his brothers voice with his heighten senses but he couldn't pull himself away from Danny, Danny ended up pulling away from him causing him to groan.

"Come on, we got to go." Danny says gently pushing Ethan back.

"Fine, I'll just call you later." Ethan says. Danny nods at him and opens the door. He followed Danny out but stayed by the door as Danny weaved his way through the crowd of students. Suddenly the door behind him was slammed shut, making him jump. "Jesus Aidan." He says turning to face his brother.

Aidan just shook his head. "Seriously, you couldn't wait until after school to do that?"

Ethan thought for a minute before a smile spread across his face. "No, I couldn't."

"Is that why you wanted to split up?" Aidan asked folding his arms. "So you can make out with Danny?"

"No I was looking for Barrow at first but then Danny showed up and it slipped my mind." Ethan says. "I didn't find anything before me and Danny ended up in the closet though. Did you find anything down there?"

Aidan sighed and shook his head. "No, I didn't find anything."

Ethan noticed that the halls were nearly empty from the fire alarm. "Alright let's go meet up with the others then." He let Aidan walk ahead of him because he still had Danny on his mind. He couldn't wait to see Danny again tonight.

A/N Hi again, hope you guys like my new story and I'll have more coming soon. Also I'm still working on the next chapter for The Beginning and it should be up soon, reviews are loved. :-)

Word from ETHANLOVESDANNY: Sorry about my little rant but when I found out there casting another out and proud gay character to replace Danny on the show I got a little upset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I love you**

**Okay this is another part I decided to write about Ethan going to visit Danny later that same night**

**ooOoo**

When Danny got home that afternoon the first thing he did was call Ethan but it went straight to voice mail. Sticking his phone back in his pocket he went up to his room and found his mother folding his clothes. "Mom I to you that you don't have to do that."

"You know I don't like clean clothes sitting out like this. They've been sitting out for two days and I been told you to put them away." Marcy says continuing to put up away her sons clothes. "Why are you so home early?"

"There was a bomb threat but don't worry it turned out to be nothing, because if it they let school out early." Danny says sitting on his bed. He couldn't help but smile as he thought back on his encounter with Ethan in the janitors closet. "Hey mom do you remember that guy I was telling you about, Ethan. The guy who invaded my life and then disappeared without even a phone call."

Marcy stopped and looked over at Danny. "Yes I remember him trying to sneak out of the house once and I seem to recall you going on and on about how crazy you were about him."

Danny glanced over at his mom before leaning down to remove his shoes. "Well he showed up at school today and one thing lead to another, before you knew we were-"

Marcy walked over to Danny. "Danny Mahealani tell me you didn't have sex with that boy while you were in school."

"No." Danny nearly shouted. 'We kind of made out a little but that was it."

"So are you two together again or did you even break up?" Marcy asked going back to the clothes.

"We never broke up he just left all of a sudden." Danny says lying back on his bed. "I thought that I'd never see him again so when I did all these emotions and feelings just came rushing back to me. I didn't know how much I missed him until he was back."

"Awe you sound like your father and I when we were in high school." March says picking up the empty basket and heading over to the door. "Young love is always the best feeling."

"Are you saying that Ethan and I are in love?" Danny asked sitting up.

Marcy stopped and looked back at her son, a smile spread across her face. "Are you saying that you're not?" With that she left the room.

Danny watched the door expecting his mom to come back but she never did. Lying back down he closed his eyes and thought about Ethan, he couldn't wait to see him again.

**...**

It was 11:23 that night and Danny was still lying awake in his bed. He looked towards his door when it opened. "Are you going back into work?"

Marcy nodded. "Yeah and I probably won't be back until sometime early in the morning so if you wake up and I'm not here don't freak out."

Danny smiled. "I'll be alright mom." He laid there until he heard his mother pull out of the driveway before he got up and went downstairs. He wasn't tired so he decided to stay up and watch TV until Ethan called, if he did call. When 12:55 rolled around he was sure that Ethan wasn't coming tonight but he hopes to see him tomorrow. Turning off the TV he headed back up to his room but he stopped at the door when he lights outside his window. He walked over and looked out to see Ethan getting off his bike. Ethan must have sensed his presence because he looked up at him and waved, Danny waved back then left his room.

Just as Ethan was about to reach for the door knob the door opened and Danny walked out. "Hey?"

Danny stood there. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I would have came earlier but something came up." Ethan says. "I can leave if you want me too." He knew that Danny didn't want him too leave but he asked anyway. He smiled when Danny pulled him into the house by his arm. Ethan looked around and could only hear the sound of a TV. "How's your mom, is she here?"

"She had to go back into work so I'm home alone." Danny shut the door and leans back against it. "Are you okay?"

Ethan slowly nodded. "I am now." After the day he's had he was so glad to be with Danny.

Danny just wanted him too. "So you don't have anywhere else to go tonight?"

"No." Ethan replied walking closer to the human. "I'm all yours." Danny walked over, took his and he followed him upstairs. "Hey what's going on with you?" He asked once they got to his bedroom.

Danny let go of Ethan's hand and sat on his bed. "It's just something that my mom said before she left and it kind of freaked me out a little." He looked down when Ethan sat next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ethan asked looking over at him. When Danny shook his head he nodded. "Okay well I'll tell you something that's been bugging ever since we were in that motel together."

Danny smiled. "You mean the night when you freaked out and ran out on me in the middle of a make out session?"

Ethan smiled as well. "Yeah, I realized something I've never felt before with anyone."

"What's that?" Danny says.

"That night was when I first realized that I loved you." Ethan says after a minute of silence.

Danny finally looked over at Ethan. "You what?"

"I love you Danny and I guess I didn't really know how much until you weren't there anymore." Ethan says. "I wanted to tell you when I saw you earlier but we ended up making out instead."

"I guess I wasn't the only one." Danny reached over and pulled into into a kiss. "I love you too." He whispered against Ethan's lips.

**...**

**3:43 in the morning**

Marcy pulled into the driveway of her home and saw the familiar black motorcycle sitting there. She has only seen it one other time, when she first found out about her son's relationship. Going inside she quietly went up to her son's room and cracked open the door. She found Danny lying in bed asleep with Ethan. Any other time she would have interfered but since they were both fully dressed she decided to let them sleep.

When Ethan heard the click of the door closing he opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. He could hear Danny's mom walking outside and wished he had a cool mom like her. Feeling his phone vibrating in his pockets he pulled it out and saw that it was his brother. "Hey, what's going on Aidan?"

"Are you going to be with your little boyfriend all day?" Aidan asked.

"If nothing comes up then I am." Ethan says glad that they didn't have school.

"So did you tell him?" Asked Aidan.

"Yeah I told him and he said it back to me." Feeling Danny shift he looks down at him and smiled. "I'll call you later alright." After hanging up with his brother he wrapped his arms tighter around Danny's waist and breathed in his scent. Hoping that he could stay right there holding Danny for the rest of his life.

**ooOoo**

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed this new chapter and leave your thought as well. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Truth**

**Tuesday morning**

It's now been almost a week since Ethan's return and Danny's relationship with him was getting back to the way it was before he left. He had spent the entire week trying to he with Ethan as much as he could. Ever since the first time he disappeared he's feared that Ethan would leave him again and he didn't want that. He was sitting outside the school at a table waiting for Ethan to show up but he never did. The warning bell started ringing and he thought about calling Ethan but then decided not too. Grabbing his stuff he got up and headed inside the school.

Ethan pulled into his normal parking spot next to his brother in the school's parking lot. Aidan wanted to help the others with their problem but all Ethan wanted to do was be with Danny. Helmet under his arm he got off his bike and made his way inside. He locked onto Danny's heartbeat and went right to his first period class. Peering inside the classroom he saw Danny sitting the back with his head in a book.

Danny could somehow feel someone watching him and when he looked up from his book he saw that he was right. Ethan was standing outside the classroom and motioning for him to come outside so he said he had to use the restroom and left the classroom. "Hey, where were you last night?" He asked as soon as he was outside of the classroom.

Ethan grabbed his hand and led him away from the classroom. "I'm sorry I know I should have called but something came up." Even though the halls were empty and quiet he kept his voice low.

"I thought something had happened to you." Danny says leaning against the lockers.

"Sorry it's just been crazy the past few days." Ethan says taking Danny's hand. "I am sorry about last night though because I really did want to be with you."

Danny sighed. "It's alright."

Ethan suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Someone's coming." He whispered.

Danny looked around but didn't see or hear anything. "What do you mean, I don't see or hear anything."

"Trust me." Ethan says.

Danny nodded. "Alright then I guess I'll see you later." He started to walk off but Ethan still had his hand. "Are you going to give me my hand back?"

Ethan walked up to Danny and pulled him into a kiss. "Come to my place after school, we need to talk about something."

Danny sighed but nodded. "Alright." Ethan kissed him once more before backing away.

"I love you." Ethan says.

Danny smiled. "I know, I love you too." After Ethan disappeared down the hall he turned and started to head back to class but he bumped into another teacher. "Sorry I did see you."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Just get to class."

Danny thought it was strange how Ethan heard him but not him. Shrugging it off he walked pass the teacher and went back to class.

**After school**

Danny was sitting in the parking lot of Ethan's apartment building. He had no idea what Ethan wanted to talk to him about and he was a little scared. Taking a deep breath he got out of his car and made his way inside. When he reached Ethan door he just stood there, staring at it. Just as he was about to knock it opened. "Aidan?"

"I thought you were going to stand out here forever." Aidan says letting go of the doorknob and folding his arms.

"How did you even know that I was out here?" Danny asked.

"Um I was looking out of the peep hole watching you watch the door." Aidan quickly says. Truth was he heard Danny coming from all the way down the hall. "Well I'm leaving so good luck."

Danny watched him go and wondered what he meant by good luck. Turning back towards the door he found Ethan standing there, he smiled. "Hey?"

"Hey?" Ethan says. "Come on in?"

Danny walked inside and did a quick scan of the living room. "Never thought I'd see the inside of this place again."

Ethan closed the door and walked over to where Danny was. He could hear Danny's heartbeat slowly picking up and frowned. The fact that Danny was nervous made him even more afraid to tell him the truth. "Come on, let's go to my room." Taking his hand they walked back to Ethan's room and sat on the bed.

"What's going on Ethan?" Danny asked. Wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"I need to tell you something but I don't know where to start." Ethan replied.

"Just start from the beginning." Danny says looking over at him.

**One hour later**

Danny and Ethan were still seated quietly on the bed staring at the floor. Ten minutes had passed before either of them had said anything to each other. Ethan continuously found himself looking over at him, hoping he would say something but nothing and now he was really starting to get scared. Ethan got up and walked across the room, leaning against the wall he sighed. "Danny, what are you thinking about right now?"

"All this is kind of heard for me to believe right now." Danny says still looking down.

Ethan then understood what he had to do. "Danny, I need to show you something."

"I don't want to see it Ethan." Danny says. "Besides I've seen teen wolf the movie so its not like I need too."

"That was just a movie, this is real." Ethan says. "Let me show you, look at me."

Danny kept his view the ground a few seconds before looking over at Ethan. His eyes were glowing light blue, he now had facial hair, fangs and claws. He couldn't look away from him.

Ethan could hear Danny's heartbeat get even faster and he started to go back over to him but the slightest move from Danny made him stop, he was scared. "Danny?"

"I have to go." Danny says still looking at him. He watched as Ethan's face returned to normal and quickly got to his feet.

Ethan found himself biting his bottom lip and he nodded. "Yeah." He didn't move from his spot as Danny left his room and left his apartment.

**Later that night**

Aidan returned to the apartment he shares with his brother and found it dark and quiet. The only light he saw came from Ethan's room so he headed there. Opening the door he found Ethan lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling like he was fixated on something. "I take it that it didn't go so well with Danny." He didn't get an answer from him so he walked farther into the too and sat in the chair at the computer. "How much did you tell him?" He asked leaning forward in the chair.

Ethan sighed. "Everything."

Aidan nodded. "Did he say anything afterwards?"

Ethan sat up and shook his head. "No, he just got up and said he had to go so I let him."

"I wish there was something I could do." Aidan says.

"You cant do anything, I just have to wait for him to come to me when he's ready." Ethan says laying back down.

Aidan got up, left his brothers room and went to his own. Just as he did he got a phone call from Lydia. "Hey I was just going to call you, I need your help with something."

**...**

Danny was just getting home when he found his mother sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey mom, how was work?"

"Good." Marcy says putting the TV on mute. "What's going on with you?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Just by way you walked in I knew something was wrong." Marcy patted the cushion next to her. "Come on, let's talk."

Danny always hated the fact that his mother could read him like a book but considering that it's been just the two of them since he was six apart of him didn't think it was so bad. In fact he loved how close he was to her and how he could tell her anything and she would always understand. He didn't know if telling her what Ethan had just told him was a good idea though. Closing the door he sighed and sat next to her but didn't say anything.

"Spill it." Marcy says sitting back on the couch. "Is this about Ethan, everything okay?"

Danny laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Yeah it's about Ethan."

Marcy frowned. "What is it, a few nights ago you two looked so happy together?"

"We were but something came up and now I don't know anymore." Danny says. "He told me some things, some good some bad and one particular thing that has me a little freaked."

"Can you tell me about it?" Marcy asked.

"It's nothing that you should really worry about mom." Danny said looking over at her. "But I promise that if anything comes up I'll come tall to you about it."

"Are you sure?" Marcy asked.

Danny thought about it then nodded. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late so I'm going to bed." He leans over and kissed his mom on the cheek before getting up and heading to his room. "I love you!"

Marcy smiled. "I love you too." She turned back to the TV but couldn't stop worrying about her son.

Turning on the light to his bedroom he looked around before walking inside and sitting on his bed. Pulling out his cellphone he saw that he had a missed call from Ethan and one from Lydia as well. Turning off his phone he laid down and closed his eyes, he fell asleep two minutes later.

**A/N Just so you guys know I'm not going to including everything that's going on in the show right now but I still hope you guys enjoy my new chapter. I'll have more for you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: You made me better**

It's been exactly three days since Danny has left the house. Three days since he's spoken to Ethan or any of the others and he actually enjoyed the time alone. It was 9:43 Friday morning and he was lying in his bed staring out the window as the rain poured outside it. He paid no attention to the car honking outside but when his phone rang beside him he saw was Lydia. "I can't talk right now Lydia."

"Danny my hair is getting wet now come open the door." Lydia says ignoring Danny's words.

Danny groaned but got up and made his way downstairs. As soon as he opened the door she rushes in. Quickly checking to see if her hair was messes up in any kind of way. "What are you doing here and why don't you have an umbrella, it's pouring outside?"

"Because Aidan thought it'd be a good idea to ride to school on his bike while it was raining so he wouldn't get wet." Lydia was looking at herself in the window. "What have you been doing all cooped up in the house?"

Danny shrugged and leans back against the door. "Just thinking about all the stuff Ethan showed me and told me a few nights ago." He looked down at his feet. "Hey have you really known about the twins this whole time?"

"Yeah I did." Lydia says going over to him.

"And it doesn't brother you that Aidan is a...a um werewolf I guess." Danny pushed himself off the door and went over to the couch to sit down, Lydia followed them.

Lydia smiled. "It did at first but it took him almost dying to realize how much it didn't mean because I loved him."

"What do you mean he almost died?" Danny asked.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Wow." Danny says. "He didn't tell me all that stuff. All the times he's disappeared on me had me thinking that he wanted to break up or was even cheating on me." He looked down. "I still hate that he's been keeping all this from me."

"Danny none of us wanted you to know because no one wanted to see you get hurt." Lydia sat back and sighed. "Especially Ethan, all he wanted was to see you happy and more importantly safe."

"I know." Danny says looking back up. "I just don't know where the two of us go from here. It's like I don't even know who he is anymore and it freaks me out. All the stuff he did and all the people he hurt, its too much."

"Nobody's perfect and I know he's made some bad choices in the past but he's changed." Lydia says and Danny keeps his head down. "Being with you made him realize the good in himself. You have no idea how much you affected him and everything else, just give him another chance."

Danny sat there staring at his hands before getting up and heading towards the stairs. "Damn you Martin."

Lydia stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed!" Danny yelled back as he went up to his room.

Fifteen minutes later Danny was making his way through the empty hallways about to go to his second period since he missed first. Before he went to class though he stopped by his locker to get his books. As he rounded the corner he bumped into someone else. He was about to say something but when he saw that it was Ethan he stopped.

"Hey." Ethan says shoving his hands in his pockets. "I was just going to the bathroom."

Danny suddenly smiled. "Your second period class is on the other side of the school and there's a bathroom right across the hall from it."

Ethan looked down but smiled. "Okay I knew that you were here and I purposely bumped into you so we could talk, sorry."

"It's okay." Danny started biting his bottom lip, gripping the strap of his book bag a little tighter. "Sorry I've be AWOL the past two days."

"Don't be." Replied Ethan. "I wanted to give you all the space that you needed." He noticed how Danny's heartbeat was slow and steady. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah I'm okay, it's good to see you."

"You too." Ethan says back.

Danny shifted on his feet before looking around. "Well I better get to class, maybe I'll see you later."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah." He watched Danny go then went the opposite way back to the other side of the school.

**Lunch**

"So he didn't seem upset or anything when you talked to him earlier?" Aidan asked. They were seated at one of the tables near the back of the lunch room.

"No, he seemed surprisingly calm when we were talking." Ethan says. 'He might have been nervous but he was afraid of me so that's good."

"Hey?" Lydia says walking up to the table, Danny right next to her. "Do you guys mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." Aidan reached across the table and grabbed his bag from the seat across from him.

Danny watches as Lydia took the seat across from Aidan so he sat across from Ethan,the four of them then fell silent.

Aidan looked from Ethan to Danny then over to Lydia who was starting to eat her food. "So Danny how have you been the past few days?"

Danny looked up from his trey and cleared his throat. "I've been alright, still confused about something's though."

"Well then maybe Ethan can explain it all to you a little more." Aidan says cleaning up his area.

Ethan looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing I just thought you guys wanted to talk." Aidan stood up with his trey then reached over and picked up Lydia's. "Come Lydia." He said walking off.

Lydia watched his back as he walked to another table then turned back around to find Ethan and Danny staring at her. "I'll you guys later." She quickly says before heading over to where Aidan was now seated alone. "You could have gave me a little heads up before you jumped up like that."

"Sorry, I just didn't think they would talk if we were staring at them." Aidan says looking over Lydia's shoulder at the pair a few tables away.

"Ethan is still not going to talk because I'm sure he knows that you're listening in on them and still watching him." Lydia playfully smacked him on the face. "Stop staring at them and let them have their privacy."

"Fine." Groaned Aidan looking away and at his plate, his ears still on full alert.

**...**

Ethan could tell by the way his brother was sitting that he was listening in but he didn't mind, he just wanted his relationship with Danny to go back to the way it was before. "Is there anything else that you want to know about me Danny, you can ask me anything you want?"

Danny thought for a minute before looking at Ethan. "What else can you do as a werewolf?"

"I can see, hear and smell one hundred times better then as normal person could. If I get hurt I'm able to heal relatively fast, if someone is in pain I can absorb it from them." Ethan says. "I'm stronger, I'm faster, not smarter but I can tell when a person is lying to me."

"How?" Asked Danny.

"By listening to their heartbeat." Ethan looks down at his trey and remembered how fast Danny's heart was beating a few night ago. "I'm sorry I scared you that night, that's the last thing I wanted to do."

Danny nodded. "So there was never anybody else?"

Ethan shook his head. "Only you."

"Is it dangerous for you or anyone else the night of the full moon?" He asked.

"No because I know how to control that side of me." Ethan says. "I might get a little agitated sometimes but I would never hurt you. I'm still a human Danny and I'm still me. You're everything to me and I don't want to lose you or what we have together."

"Neither do I." Danny says in a low voice, unaware that Ethan had heard him. "I don't have to practice today so of you want maybe we can hang out?"

Ethan could stop the smile that quickly spread across his face. "Yeah, let's do it."

**Meanwhile**

Lydia had just finish tell Aidan what her plan was for them after school and when she didn't get a response from him she looked up from her phone and found Aidan looking slightly down and to his side. "Aidan...Hello Aidan." When she saw the small smile on his face she kicked him under the table with her foot, getting his attention.

"Ow." Aidan said turning to face Lydia again. "What was that for?"

"For ignoring me and spying on your brother and Danny." Lydia snaps.

Aidan scoffs and turned his focus back to his food. "I wasn't spying on them."

"So what were they saying." Lydia says after a moment of silence. "Is Danny going to give him a another chance."

"Looks like he is." Aidan says smiling. "There going to hang out after school so hopefully this means there good now."

Lydia looked past Aidan and saw Ethan making his way over to their table she smiled. "Like I said you wouldn't listen in on your brothers conversations."

Before Aidan could answer someone hit him on the back of the head. "What the hell?"

"Did you enjoy ease dropping on my conversation with Danny?" Ethan says sitting down next to him.

"I wish people would stop hitting me." Aidan says looking back at Lydia. "and besides I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If I catch you ease dropping on me again I'm going to tell Lydia that you still sleep with a Barney nightlight." Ethan then smiled. "Oops." Getting up he walked back over to his table with Danny.

Aidan glared at him as he did so. "I'm going to kill you." He knew Ethan heard him but when he heard a snicker coming from the other direction he turned back to Lydia. "It's not funny Lydia."

"I'm not laughing." Lydia says still smiling. "Besides I think its cute."

Aidan growled and got to his feet. "I'm going to kill him."

Lydia watched him go then made her way over to where Ethan and Danny were. "OMG does he really still sleep with a nightlight?"

"Yeah, its the only thing he has from out childhood so he's pretty attached to it." Ethan says.

"Now I feel bad for laughing." Lydia admits.

"Don't me, I make fun of him all the time for it." Ethan says. "He knows that I don't mean anything by it."

Lydia sighed. "Well I'm going to try and find him before he punches in a locker or something." She got up to leave but Danny grabs her arm.

"Hey." Danny says looking up her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Lydia left the lunchroom in search for Aidan.

**A/N Lydia and Aidan are also together if you guys didn't know. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Childhood memories**

After coming up short inside Lydia went outside and spotted Aidan getting on his bike. "Aidan!" She called out going over to him.

Aidan looked up at Lydia and removed his helmet. "I don't want to talk about Lydia?"

"Look I don't care about the whole night-light thing." Lydia says. "But I'm sorry for laughing about it. After you left Ethan told me about how much it meant to you."

Aidan sighed. "It's not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything...well anymore. When I about seven years old I was convinced that a monster was in my closet. I was so scared that I started sleeping with my parents and that's when my mom bought me the night-light. I'll admit that I'm attached to it but it's a whole lot better then sleeping with a pink teddy bear."

A small smile appeared on Lydia's face. "Does Ethan sleep with a pink teddy bear?"

Aidan opened his mouth but quickly closed it. "Um...I didn't mean to say that."

"Why does he sleep with a Teddy bear?" Lydia asked.

Aidan groaned. "Growing up he had problems sleeping alone so my mom bought him something he could cuddle with. Like I'm attached to the night-light he's attached to the bear."

"Does Danny know that?" Lydia asked.

"I don't think so because whenever Danny stays over he has something to cuddle with so he doesn't need the bear." Aidan says. "Look that really did just slip out so don't tell Ethan that I told you that."

"I won't." Lydia says. "So are you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm alright, thanks." Aidan starts rubbing the back of his neck. "Um I guess we should eat back before-" He was cut off by the bell ringing and smiled. "Before the bell starts ringing." The two of them headed back inside the school and he walked her to her class. As the other kids walked inside he leans against the wall by the door, chewing on his bottom lip. "So um I got lacrosse after school but we can meet up later, I have to talk to you abut something."

Lydia nodded. "Okay, see you later."

Aidan gave her a quick kiss on the lips before backing away and heading to his own class.

**...**

After school Aidan and Ethan were making their way to the locker room

"So you're not pisses off at me about the night-light anymore?" Ethan asked.

"Naw, I told Lydia about why I was so attached to it and she was pretty cool about it." Aidan says. "So in a way you opening your big mouth was a good thing, and maybe one day I can returned the favor."

Ethan suddenly stopped and turned to his brother. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Aidan shrugged. "Nothing, I was just thinking maybe it's time you come clean about your little cuddle buddy."

"What I do on my own time it's my business Aidan so don't go babbling your big mouth" Ethan says before walking away.

Aidan sighed. 'It might be a little late for that.' He thought before catching up with his brother. As soon as he entered the locker room he knew something was wrong because all eyes fell on the two of them, mainly Ethan.

'Why the hell are they staring at me?' Ethan thought before heading to coach Finstock's office, Aidan right behind him. They spent a few minutes talking with him before getting his gear and heading onto the field, Aidan stayed behind. Ethan immediately spotted Danny sitting alone on the bench and went over to him. "Hey Danny."

Danny smiled up at him. "Hey, are you ready to show off what you got?"

Ethan smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

**...**

When Aidan got on the filed he spotted Lydia sitting on the bleachers and went over to him. "Lydia, why do I keep hearing stuff about what I told you, who did you tell?"

"I haven't told anyone." Lydia says closing her phone. "You told me to keep it to myself so I did."

"Well I didn't tell anyone else so how the hell did people find out about it." Aidan looked around and spotted Kevin pointing and laughing as Danny talked with Ethan. Kevin was on the lacrosse team with them and for some reason he hated him and Ethan. "Really?" He left Lydia and walked over to the group. "What the hell is your problem?"

Kevin frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I hear talking crap about my brother!" Aidan yelled causing others to look their way. Lydia got off the bleachers and headed onto the field while Ethan and Danny looked back at them.

"You're the one who said your brother sleeps with a pick teddy bear." Kevin says smiling.

"What is he talking about?" Danny asked looking over at Ethan who's face turned red before he walked away, Danny went after him.

"Awe I think we hurt his little feelings." Kevin says watching Ethan and Danny leave the field, still laughing. 'Faggots'

It came out as a whisper but Aidan heard and before he knew what he was doing he tackled him onto the ground. He hit him in the face a few times before he was pulled away by Scott. The two of them watched as Kevin picked himself off the ground before heading towards the locker room, his followers right behind him.

"Does Ethan really sleep with a teddy bear?" Stiles asked without thinking and Aidan immediately glared daggers at him. "Never mind, just forget I said anything."

**In the locker room**

Danny was watching Ethan as he removed his equipment before throwing them across the room. "Ethan will you calm down." He got no response from Ethan so he pushed himself off the lockers and walks over to him. "Ethan look at me." He placed a hand on Ethan causing him to stop what he was doing. "Hey."

Ethan looked over at Danny before turning and collapsing on the bench. "You must think I'm more of a f-"

"Don't say that Ethan." Danny sys cutting him off before he can say anything more. He reached over and intertwined together. "And I don't think any less of you."

Ethan groaned and rests his head on the lockers, closing his eyes. "I'm going to kill Aidan."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Danny says turning to face Ethan, making his voice low. "I have every episode of the Teletubbies that was ever made in my closet."

Ethan opened his eyes and turned to Danny. "Really?"

Danny nodded. "It's the only kids show that I really watch on a regular basis but I can't help it."

Ethan smiled and looked down at their hands. "It wasn't just any bear though, it was a care bear."

"You mean the one with the rainbow on it's stomach?" Danny asked.

Ethan nodded. "I use to love that show."

"We all have our embarrassing secrets that we don/t want anyone else to know but it doesn't change the way I feel about you." Danny says. "I love you."

Ethan looks back up at Danny. "I love you too." Just then Kevin stumbled into the locker room cradling his bloody nose. "Remind me to thank my ass of a brother one day."

"So do you want to go back out or we can leave if you want." Danny asks.

"We can go back out and if anybody says anything I'll just kick their teeth in." Ethan retrieved his gear and began putting it back on. Once he was done the two of them headed back out on the field.

**Later that night**

Aidan pulled into Lydia's driveway and turned off his bike. Lydia got off from behind him and removed his helmet. "I still can't believe you actually put that on your head, it's all messed up now."

Lydia shrugged. "It's okay I still look incredible." She smiled and handed Aidan his helmet. "So are you and Ethan okay now?"

Aidan shrugged. "He took off with Danny after practice before I could talk to him. I'm sure everything is alright now, considering he didn't try to kill me on the field."

Lydia looked towards her house when the porch light came on. "I better go before my mom comes out here." They kissed a few seconds before she headed for the door but when Aidan called her name she stopped. "Yeah?"

Aidan stares at her for a moment before continuing. "I love you."

That was the first time she actually heard him say the words out loud and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I love you too."

Aidan smiled back as she quickly made herself over to the front door before slipping inside. Once she was in he started his bike and headed home.

Lydia watched him go from the window and when she turned around she found her mother standing behind her. "Oh hey mom." She then heads to the stairs.

"Hey mom." Her mother says following her. "That's all you have to say is 'hey mom? Why do you look so happy?"

Lydia turned to her mother and sighed. "I just had a good time that's all." Turning around the smile reappeared on her face as she disappeared I to her room.

**...**

When Aidan got home he found his brother sitting on the could watching TV. "Hey?' He places his keys on the table by the door before going over to the couch.

"Hey?" Ethan replied not looking away from the TV. "How was your date?'

"It was good." Aidan sits on the arm of the couch and stares at his twin. "Look I really don't know how Kevin found out about the bear and the only other person who knew was Lydia, who I accidentally told but I know she didn't says anything."

Ethan smiled and looked over at Aidan. "It's okay, we're cool."

Aidan smiled. "Good." He got up and went to his room but didn't turn on the light. Lying in bed he stared out into the darkness before glancing sideways at his closet door which was open. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and thought about something different but then he heard scratching noises and he jumped up. Looking around he didn't see anything but when he heard someone snickering he looked towards his bedroom door. "That's not funny Ethan!"

Still laughing Ethan got up and headed to his room.

Aidan laid back down but Ethan still had him a little rattled so he got and closed his closet door before plunging in the night-light. "Come on Aidan you're too old to be freaking out like this." He started to take it out but stopped. "One more night can't hurt." With that he kicked off his shoes and laid back down on the bed, moments later he was asleep.

**A/N Thanks for reading and I'll be back soon, reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
